All This Time
by xriveranaya
Summary: When Santana has been outed by Finn, will Brittany and Santana's cousin, Emily be able to help her with this or will it be too late? Pairings: Brittana & Rachel/Emily. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!
1. Chapter 1

**All This Time.**

A Glee/Pretty Little Liar Fanfic.

Pairings: Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce & Rachel Berry/Emily Fields.

Rating: Mature.

Summary: When Santana has been outed by Finn, everything in her world comes crashing down around her. Can Brittany and her cousin come together and help Santana deal with everything or will it be too late? Pairings: Brittana and Rachel and Emily.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! (: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.

* * *

><p>SMACK!<p>

The entire room fell silent as Santana stood in front of a frozen Finn Hudson. No one understood what had just happened, but the look upon the once fierce Latina's face said it all. The word of her being a lesbian had circled around the school in less than five minutes flat. What Finn didn't know was that it was also across the entire state of Ohio now. How was Santana suppose to tell her parents? Will she be kicked out? Will they accept her? She didn't expect for her world to come crashing down. She was slowly taking the steps of coming out, slowly but surely taking the steps. Taking a deep breath, Santana turned around to leave only to come face to face with her beautiful blue eyed, blond haired girlfriend. Sighing, Santana shook her head and fell into the embrace of the sweetness that was Brittany S. Pierce. "I can't believe this is happening! I haven't even told my parents yet Britt. My gosh damn parents!" she screamed, sobs shaking her body as everyone around her was smacked in the face with the very broken Santana Lopez. As everyone watched the scene before them unfold, no one but Rachel Berry was fuming.

"How the hell can you do that to her? You fucking jackass Finn Hudson! Do not talk to me, Do not even look at me! We are so damn over! I can't believe you! You have a gay step-brother for heavens sakes and I have two gay fathers! What the hell! You are a jerk and I refuse to date you, so good fucking bye!" Rachel's rant ended as everyone stared, eyes bugged out of their heads as Rachel walked over towards Santana and bent down, softly rubbing the Latina's back. "Sssh Santana, it's going to be okay, I promise you." she softly stated as she and Brittany picked her up and exited the auditorium.

"Thank you Rach for helping. I don't know what to do, can we please bring her to your house?" the ditzzy blond asked, softly running her fingertips through Santana's dark locks. As the trio made their way towards Rachel's car, Brittany and Rachel helping Santana into the back, as the couple cuddled up to each other. Brittany whispering soft comforting words into the brunette's ear. "I love you San, I love you more than anyone else in this world." she softly whispered, her soft lips lightly brushing against Santana's forehead. Coming to a stop, Brittany and Santana turned to come face to face with the Berry's residence. Climbing out, the trio made their way up the driveway and into the house, silence taking over them.

* * *

><p>"My dads are at work so it will just be us." Rachel's soft voice breaking the silence. Watching as Brittany escorted Santana towards the couch, Rachel observed the couple as Brittany took her girlfriend into her arms and held her. Walking into the kitchen, Rachel sighed as her phone vibrated once again for the fifth time after leaving the school. Making some snacks, Rachel grabbed the bowls and quietly made her way into the living room. Noticing for the first time as Santana looked up, she smiled softly at Rachel.<p>

Hearing a phone vibrate, Santana looked down and slightly smiled at the name across the screen. "Hello. Yeeah, hi Em, erm let me ask hold on." Santana stated as she looked at Rachel. "Rach, can my cousin come over, she heard about what happened and she wants to make sure im okay." she asked, snuggling into Brittany.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Rachel stated, taking a seat on the couch next to Brittany. Placing the bowl down onto the table, Rachel grabbed the remote and flipped through the television channels. "I'm so damn proud of myself." she mumbled to herself as she continued to flip through the channels.

"Yeah Em, you can come over. Yeah it's around the corner. I'll see you when you get here." she stated, hanging up the phone. Snuggling into Brittany's side, Santana looked up and smiled softly at the blond. "I love you so much Britt-Britt." she softly mumbled and kissed her lips softly. As the trio sunk into watching tv, the sound of the door bell echoed throughout the home. Watching as Santana walked over towards the door, smiles and happy chatter could be heard as Santana walked into the room side by side with her cousin. "Guys, this is my cousin Emily, Emily this is Brittany and Rachel." Santana introduced as she walked back over towards Brittany.

A soft giggle escaped Brittany's lips as she watched Emily and Rachel finally notice each other. She could tell the breath that Rachel held as she looked towards Emily. "H- Hi Emily, I'm Rachel." she softly stated, standing as she walked over towards the brunette.

"Someone's got a crush!" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as they both giggled at the shy brunettes before her. "Rach, don't worry from what I heard, my cousin here is single and likes girls. Never know, you both might come to liking each other." she stated, a soft laugh escaped her lips as both girls blushed and looked away.

"Oh and Em, Rachel's single too, so ya know, you both are single!" Brittany chipped in and laughed as she snuggled into Santana. As the couple watched Emily and Rachel's interactions with one another, they both turned to the tv, letting the show take them over.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, I'm sorry for my cousin's antics. Would you mind telling me what exactly happened today later on in private?" she whispered to Rachel, her breath softly hitting the tiny girl's neck, making Rachel blush slightly and look away.

"I'd love to tell you Emily, but how about we join to the two love birds and watch the show?" the question lingered in the air as Rachel walked back over towards the chair she was sitting in. Squealing as Emily took her into her arms, sitting down and pulling her into her lap, they both got comfortable. Lost within their own thoughts and tv show, each pair in the room wondered what was about to happen over the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE.

* * *

><p>Soft whimpers could be heard on the other side of the room, a small amount of light was slowly creeping its way through the blinds. Turning over, the blond ran her hand up and down the spot that was now vacated. Sighing softly, Brittany slowly sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "San" her voice was a whisper, hoping that the distraught brunette could actually hear her. As the whimpering errupted once again, Brittany slowly made her way towards the source only to find Santana sitting in a corner crying softly to herself. "Oh baby, come here." she wrapped her arms around the Latina, stroking her hair to calm her down.<p>

"I know it's hard baby, but you will have me. I'm not going anywhere I promise you. We will get through this together." the statement was true as the blond just held her girlfriend tightly and protectively in her arms. As the sun was making its way through the blinds, Brittany slowly pulled Santana up to her feet and escorted her towards Rachel's bathroom.

"I love you, now let's get ready for school. I promise, I'm not leaving your side, ever." she was being honest and even though Santana's world was crumbling down around her, she'd never leave her. Santana was the love of her life and she'd be damned if she'd loose her all because of a big jerk such as Finn Hudson.

The morning went by slowly for Santana but soon Brittany and Santana was downstairs having breakfast before leaving for the day. They both could hear Rachel gathering her things from upstairs, eating their cereal in complete silence. "Good morning girls!" the soft, yet chipper voice of Rachel echoed throughout the kitchen. Nodding their heads, the lovely couple was completely in their own world for words to be spoken.

The trio made their way towards Rachel's car after eating breakfast, each of them lost in their own thoughts but together they were both wondering what in fact was the day going to bring, especially for the broken Latina.

All smiles erupted onto their face as they joined Santana's cousin, Emily before walking towards the double doors that lead to the inside of the school building. "I know it's my first day here, but San, I promise you I will help you with this. You know how my mom was when I told her and I refuse for you to go through this alone." she stated, hugging her cousin tightly as she could tell that Santana took her words to heart.

The foursome walked through the double doors, all the chatting and talking stopped midway and nothing but silence filled the long corridors of McKinley. All eyes were on the foursome, but mostly they were on the girl in the middle. The one and only Santana Lopez, who was beyond broken that some people thought she wouldn't be able to be fixed.

* * *

><p>"S! I missed you all day yesterday, where were you and why are you and Britt hanging out with Rachel." Quinn's voice echoed as everyone in the hallways were wondering the exact same thing.<p>

"Q, I'm not in the mood for this shit, so you either join us or get the fuck out of our way. I'm beyond the mood to talk, all I want to do is get done with this day without any damn trouble, is that so hard to ask?" her eyes locked with hazel as the girls around Santana stood awaiting patiently to see what Quinn was actually going to do.

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Santana stared straight forward only to come face to face with the football team. "Ah! Lopez so it's true then!" Dave scoffed as Santana stiffened slightly.

"Dave, you don't have room to talk and unless you want something very damn private and personal of yours to get around then I suggest you either grow the hell up and be the friend I need you to be right now or get the hell out of my face!" she screamed, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

To say the entire hallway was shocked when Dave joined the group, no one didn't see what was coming next. As Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Emily and Dave made their way down the hallway, they were all stopped when they heard Finn's voice. "Puck! I do not care, I'm going to get Rachel back you watch and see!" his voice stood with so much confidence as the group turned to look at Rachel wondering what the little diva was going to do, but it wasn't her they were all shocked of, it was the bubbly blond that made them speechless.

The scene before them went so slow it seemed as if it was coming from a movie. "You are one stupid damn boy Finn!" she shouted, making her way towards the overgrown boy. A loud gasp could be heard as Santana stood there, jaw dropped as she watched Brittany punch the shit out of Finn. "Do not come near my girl or anyone else in that group or you will have to deal with me. I can not believe you! You, outed my fucking girlfriend when she wasn't got damn ready you complete dick!" she shouted, her hands balled into fists ready to strike once again. Feeling soft hands around her torso, Brittany knew those arms, knew those hands as she slowly allowed herself to calm down a bit.

Turning around, blue eyes met brown as she stared down at Santana. "Sssh baby, I'm going to be okay, and it's because of you and Rach and all of them in our little group okay? Please calm down baby." she whispered, never letting Brittany go. Watching as Brittany slowly nodded her head, she smiled, softly kissing her lips in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>"San, you do realize that we're in the middle of the hallway right?" she asked, slightly pulling away to look at the Latina. A smile broke out onto her face, Santana nodding and lacing her hand with Brittany. "They already know, as long as I have you Britt, I'll be okay. Even when I do tell my parents." she stated, standing on her tippy-toes once more, bringing the blond into a small yet passionate kiss.<p>

"Get down with your bad self Lopez!" Puck shouted as they heard Emily and the rest of their little group laugh a bit.

"Emily, I'd like to accompany you to your first class if you don't mind." Rachel's voice was soft, her brown eyes looking up at the tall brunette. As people watched the two, only Brittany and Santana softly giggled at the two.

"Awe, look at that San! They're making progress!" Brittany's happy voice echoed as she jumped up and down clapping. Shaking her head, the Latina couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends antics, watching along with everyone the two brunettes before them.

"Rachel, I'd love to join you, thank you." Emily proclaimed, linking her arm with the smaller girl as they turned around to leave. "NO! Rachel you belong with me! I'm sorry for what I done but she started it! She provoked me! I had no choice." Finn's voice rung throughout the entire hallway as everyone was shocked to see Santana frozen in her place.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Let's get this through your thick stupid head! I do not belong with you. I am not a piece of fucking meat and I don't give a damn what you have to say. What you did was beyond fucking bullying Finn Hudson. You outed someone who was slowly coming to terms with herself. You outed someone all because you were being damn baby because she said some mean things to you. Get over yourself! You had no choice! Are you even listening to yourself? Stay away from me and especially stay hell away from Santana! I do not want you near me or my friends and I promise you if you come near us, it won't be Brittany you will have to deal with next time. It will be me. Now get out of my life and stay out. I believe Santana before you anyways! And by the way Finn, you will not get me back for I am no longer interested in you, now if you will excuse me I have places to be." she firmly stated, everyone shocked as she left with the new girl.

"Rachel! Thank you for what you said back there." Santana engulfed the small girl into a tight hug as she laughed softly. Placing Rachel back down on the ground, she looked from her cousin to Rachel and smiled. "I approve of you two by the way. So whatever this is going on between the two of you, I approve just don't hurt each other." With that said, the Latina ran back down the hallway towards her girlfriend, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Let's go Britt, we don't want to be late for homeroom." she smiled, lacing her hand with the bubbly blond as the couple made their way towards their first class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

__Remember, I do not own glee or pretty little liars. I hope this chapter makes up for the little hiatus I'm having. Please review (: they make me happy.

* * *

><p><em>The Night Before.<em>

Emily and Rachel were sitting happily on the little diva's queen size bed, chatting away since Brittana decided to go out on a date, they needed it after the hell they went through earlier in the day. The smaller brunette let out a soft laugh as she listened to Emily talk about a younger Santana.

"Wow. I would of never thought that she was so open before." Rachel proclaimed, resting her head against her pillow, her eyes fully trained on Emily's.

"Oh yeah, San was more than open. She was so sweet, still is but you have to be really close to her for her to show that side of her to you." the taller brunette stated.

The night went on as the both of them chatted, watched movies and just spent the night together. They heard the front door open and close softly, knowing that it was either Rachel's parents or Brittana.

"Rachel, sweetie, we're home!" Leroy Berry shouted up to his daughter.

Rachel and Emily were snuggled close to each other, watching Titanic, both of them with tears running down their faces as Rose softly said, "I jump, you jump remember" to Jack right after jumping out of the life boat.

The two didn't see or notice that Leroy had checked on them and that Brittana was finally back, watching their own movies in the guest bedroom.

A small smile appeared on the corner of Emily's lips as she watched Rachel moved over more towards her and rested her head on her chest. Wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette, Emily looked down at Rachel, silently admiring the girl within her arms.

She didn't realize that Rachel had abandoned watching the movie and was now watching her. Their eyes locked and neither knew which one moved first, but neither could care at the moment as their lips moved slowly and softly against each others. Pulling her closer, Emily deepened the kiss a bit, lying Rachel completely down on her bed.

A moan escaped the tiny brunette and Emily couldn't help but want to hear that sound again. Running her hands along the tiny body frame, she moaned when Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her even closer, her body now lying completely against Rachel's.

"Mmm, Rach, I don't want to stop, but I think we should." Emily softly whispered against Rachel's lips, slowly pulling away from the tiny girl's grip. Rolling over, Emily kept her eyes upon the ceiling, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to push you." Rachel's voice was soft, yet it dripped with something Emily couldn't quite place. Both girls breathing, heavy and hitched.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm certainly not complaining Rachel." Emily smiled, turning her head to look at the girl next to her. "Not complaining at all." she whispered, softly kissing Rachel's forehead and laid down completely, closing her eyes with only one thing on her mind.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She didn't know that the same question was going through Rachel's head as well.


End file.
